To Brand a Steer
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: It started out like a perfect morning, but as the day drew to a close, this horrible scar on his chest that read Akito... can a simple word shatter his life as it has his mind? T for... situations and blood. Second chapter up!
1. Disembodied

First off, I apologize if you're only watching me for an update on Bug Bites

First off, I apologize if you're only watching me for an update on _Bug Bites._ I needed a break from ShinoKiba for a bit, if you can believe it. If you can forgive me because you love Haru, I will love you forever. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I only own a white mouse named Yuki, a rabbit named Momo and a couple of tasty Oreos named Haru. And no, I don't own the Oreo company either. Stupid pricks...**

There is a warning here that you MUST READ. This is just a drabble-ish kind of thing, but it's completely angst-filled and all white Haru. This is how I think Akito gets everybody to obey him so perfectly all the time, but just an idea. Our school only carries the first five, and my best friend has let me read two of her three, so I'm starved for Fruits Basket... if I continue, it will get into some serious HaruYuki content; I am GOING to write for that pairing before that long-haired be-otch gets canon with Yuki in the manga, I SWEAR IT. HaruYuki just makes sense to me... you don't have to understand.

Anyway, it's done from the first person point of view as Hatsuharu, obviously, and this is also based on the kind of idea that Haru really isn't just as blank as everybody thinks he is; he's just so deep in thought sometimes that he seems stupid.

As you can tell, I love Haru more than anything. 3 If you want HaruYuki, review something about it, if you like it, review something about it, if you think I should eat dirt, review something about it. Flames will be used to light Shika's cigarettes.

--

There were some days when the sun shone bright in the clear, cerulean blue sky, when the rays of light beamed through the lush green foliage and cast the shining white circlets on my face, and I just wanted to screw what everyone thought about me and get lost on purpose. Take a stroll across a bridge, sprawl out across a park bench and watch jay birds flit across the sky, singing their innocent songs... Days when I would leave my jacket and bike behind, let my black clothing collect dust in a drawer. Hightail it down to the park and read a book. Yes, there were days when it seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Of course, this wasn't one of those days, and my whole life had been wrong since I was born.

No, today was one of those days when I wanted to just hang myself rather than look outside at all, soft grey eyes glazing over in remorse. What a perfect suicide that bright, promising sun had committed today. It was a Saturday, so of course I had slept in late. I hadn't awoken until ten this morning, but when I did, it seemed like it was going to be marvelous. It was like the perfect beginning of a '70s sitcom – the sun was bright, the house was clean, the perfectly toasted toast popped up just as the kids (or kid, in my case) gathered around the table; decked out in clothing that was both simple and dressy, with their hair brushed meticulously and their eyes never blinking.

I was so cheery this morning, too. I completely forgot that I even had a father, and I helped Mom out with all of the chores, laughing at all of her jokes. I always felt bad that I could never just hug her and remind her how wonderful she was, I always had to do it from afar. Her long hair had been done up into two braids, and she had tied the end of each to the start of itself so they hung down to frame her face in loops. She looked so tired, old even, and that was when reality had started to crumble. It had started raining, Mom and I laughed together; remembering the times when we would go out into the rain and just run around and get dirty. My father had walked in, smelling slightly of alcohol and walking just so; I had shifted just a tad more in front of Mom, worried. I'd call him 'Dad', but all he is to me is one of the people who conceived me... to be blunt.

Mom and I knelt on the floor. He took a swig out of whatever he was drinking and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as he plopped down on the couch like he was king of the world. I had stopped going black at my father by then, though; so I only looked on stoically. He set down the bottle with a satisfied sigh, and I couldn't help but cringe slightly at the heavy scent of booze that permeated into the air. "Akito's in 'nother one o' those moods." I looked on calmly, although I was more frightened than anyone should know. "He want'd to say somethin' ta you..." I clenched my fists on my knees and moved to stand up, and stiffened up a bit when my Mom's hand held my shoulder. All I wanted was an embrace.

A simple embrace.

But it never came.

I straightened, bowing quickly to my father as a sign of the respect that I knew I didn't have for him; but it was... polite. I immediately walked out the door after slipping on my black combat boots. The dreaded meeting with Akito was coming, and I should have been completely shaking in my aforementioned boots, the rain should have been making me more depressed. The only thing worse than not being depressed by the rain is not noticing it. It was as though I had walked out the door and right into the depths of Hell without even noticing the core of the earth pass by me. But now I'm here, and I have to take the consequences. I move to knock on the door, but somebody ushers me in. Akito doesn't like noise.

"Come in, Hatsuharu. Remember, I will never punish you unless you go against me or do something wrong..." That voice gives me goose bumps.

I take off my boots and kneel on the floor, hands folded in my lap. Akito is laying in front of me in that unique way of his, looking like the Queen of Sheba without the bangles. He lays like that for a few seconds, not awkward; no, never awkward... dripping with fatality is a better way to phrase it. He stands before me now, not getting up slowly as somebody as weary-seeming as he should, nor someone with his... 'condition', and definitely not in this deadening weather. No, much quicker; and it takes me a moment to clarify in my mind that Akito is not much older than I. I can't help but feel a chill move down my spine as he quickly slides the side of his kimono back over his shoulder and folds his arms behind his back.

"Sohma Hatsuharu, why are you here?" Akito's voice cuts through the tension like a blade; and without the tension, my body goes numb. "I was informed that you requested my presence; I came without hesitation." Suddenly, my spine is stretched painfully and I register that I'm on the floor, head turned to the side. Akito had just slapped me; quick as a whip. I turn my head back and resume my place; a seething, yet eerily calm Akito above me. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he just hit me, his arm and hand are still outstretched; but no emotion is displayed on his face at all.

"You stupid cow..." That voice of his, quiet but demanding attention, dripping with venom like an overfilled sponge... I feel like I'm dying slowly. That my god; OUR god should think so poorly on me... I hang my head slightly, averting my eyes from his piercing ones. "Why do you think I would ever summon you here? You heard wrong. You must have just gotten lost on the way to your closet, you simpleminded fool. What ever could have made you think that I should want a filthy cow in here, merely to lie about why he has come?" Akito's voice isn't dripping venom anymore. It's simply exuding it.

"So I'll ask you again, Sohma Hatsuharu. COW. Why is it that you seek me?" Akito demands moreso than asks, eyes narrowing. I do the only thing I can, the only thing any of us can ever do. What we of the zodiac must resort to is what the Christian faith does; we confess our sins to our Lord, even when we know we have done nothing wrong. The only difference is that Christians never have to look their god in the face and make up lies about things that they haven't done just to sate their demonic ruler's lusting thirst for control. My head moves just a notch lower; I no longer have to look at Akito, but at the wood panels of the floor.

"I have gone against you, Akito. I have thought of you in anger and recently used the aid of our school nurse rather than doctors of whom you approve." None of it is true. I have never trusted any doctor other than Hatori with my body, and all of the nurses at my school are female. Although I have a strange feeling of dislike for Akito, I could never think poorly of him. None of us can. He is the reason... the reason we keep on living. I can feel him grab me by the chin roughly and pull me up. It disturbs me to no end that he has a compassionate expression on his face, both contemplative and seemingly pious, but the underlying smirk is making my vision haze out.

"I have a feeling that you are not telling me the whole truth, my pet." He strokes my jaw with the knuckles of his free hand, causing all of my joints to lock up. But it's worth it. At least I am no longer a 'stupid cow'. I swallow and try to speak, but nothing makes it past the lump in my throat. Akito turns his hand and trails a finger down my face, a sharp cold nail reminding me all of the time that I couldn't let my guard down for a second. Piercing eyes are half-lidded, and I can practically feel him lick his lips. "Be a good boy and take off your shirts, little Haru..." How does he know that I'm wearing more than one? That voice though... I can't help but obey. My mind floats farther and farther away from an area that I can control it, and I just want to scream.

I place the shirts on top of my folded jacket and go back to my position; this isn't going to be good. My muscles relax against my will. I hear something slicing through the air, and I see that Akito has retrieved a letter opener from his desk, engraved with a hawk carrying a mouse. I barely have time to ponder the symbolism in this as the handle leaves my vision and is replaced by the cold, steel sharpness. My throat is dry.

_No. Please. Anything but that. Akito... I'm begging you, no!_

"Do you know what I'm going to do with this knife, little calf?" Akito's voice flows like blood-red satin, luxurious enough to lose yourself on, but warning one of danger all the same. I can't help but feel drowsy; my body succumbs to God's will. "No..." Akito straightens slightly, smirk playing in his eyes and mouth. He knows that he has finally broken me for this little chat. "Of course you don't, you stupid cow. I'll explain it to you slowly, step-by-step so you understand." He knees me in the stomach and I fall back to the floor, not bothering to keep it from happening or to retaliate from his blows. I know damn well what he's going to do with that, let's face it, bloody instrument of torture.

Akito traces the blunt side of the knife up my torso, I hadn't even registered the fact that he has bent over me now. "Well, I can't do this when children are too young, it may put them into shock, so I had to wait until you were old enough, calf..." His usage of the term really makes me uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he just flipped the knife to the other side, the point pressing at my throat. Hard. "I'm going to take this knife and do what all ranchers do when they want to make sure their cattle aren't wandering too far off. Do you understand?" I can't say yes, I'm supposed to be the brain dead cow... I understand nothing. I shake my head, eyes never leaving my god's.

The knife trails down slowly, and I can feel a bead of blood collecting on my throat. It runs off to the side when Akito breathes out softly, obviously amused at my placidness. "You see, Hatsuharu, I didn't have any spare metal and I don't want any obvious evidence because others seem to think you're a _normal person_." Akito practically spits these words out, and then purrs the next. "But you see, Haru, you belong to me, so you aren't just a normal person. You're special." I feel my heart swell before I remember that it's just an act.

_You're not special. You're just a low-life, a piece of scum. Akito doesn't need you._

_You're not special._

"And being my special, beautiful steer as you are, I must make sure that you never get lost or follow the path that defies me, because I may be forced to put you down, my sweet pet..."

_I'm afraid._

_He loves me so much, but at the same time he doesn't care._

_I'm not special, I'm not. It's all an act._

_I'm... afraid._

I just stare up at him, looking in no way frightened or angry. Not even sad. "I'm going to brand you now, so nobody can ever steal you away from me, Sohma Hatsuharu." He grips my arm for support. "Remember that, cow." The grip tightens, and it begins to hurt now. "_Nobody_." Akito poises, ready to make his move; holding the knife like it was a simple pen.

The kanji come on so slowly; Akito takes his dear sweet time carving his likeness into my chest. I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. My body betrays me again. It is all God's doing. I whimper slightly as he leans back to admire the first character, but the blood has been welling up so fast I don't even think he can see the actual carvings anymore. Akito frowns and leans forward, careful not to soil his robes with my life's fluid, and I remember yet again how dirty I am to him.

_A low-life, a piece of scum... Akito doesn't need you..._

"Be a dear and wipe it off, Hatsuharu?" My arm is in fitful spasms from the pain, I'm trying my hardest to wipe it off. Akito's eyes scan his work quickly, and he smiles; the first real smile I've seen from him in a bit. "I can't believe I forgot this line, silly me..." The knife makes another swift, clean cut across an already deep cut and he begins the next part of his branding. His marking. Possessing.

_Doesn't need you..._

_You're just a possession... a toy._

I let out a tiny hiss as he finishes his name and makes a few adjustments, making sure to remember a tiny bird at the bottom. My vision is beginning to blur, I can see the room spinning before me. Akito grabs me by the chin again, smiling softly with that horrible, cloaked sneer still present. Then he simply frowns and pushes me away. "You are not presentable, Sohma Hatsuharu. You would do well never to come before me reeking of your own blood ever again, do you understand?" I nodded feebly, but he grabbed me by the roots of my hair and hissed at me, back at his boiling point. "No, don't lie to me, you stupid cow. How could you understand anything? You're completely worthless, a disgrace."

Akito stands and gives me a chop to the neck that I am almost sure should have killed me, had I not been the ox. As my vision escapes me and the blood pools around, I can hear Akito, not three feet away from me, on the phone. I only caught a couple of phrases from him before I passed out, but I'm too tired to chain them together to make something sensible out of them. I can't hate Akito. It's not his fault I was born the stupid ox. I just hope that when my mother comes to visit me in heaven, I'll be allowed to hug her. If I'm even allowed into heaven... Akito says I've been horrible...

"_Yes... Hatori...? This is... Akito... come quickly, I think... must have... scraped his chest... slid down the grates... to visit me... Haru... blood everywhere... goodbye..."_

A gasp, I feel myself being lifted. My name being called in more than one voice, echoing around me. Sadistic laughter. I shudder and fall completely limp.

_You don't mean anything to him._

_Nothing at all..._

_You're worthless, nothing special._

_..._

_You're right._

_You're right, black Haru..._

_I'm nothing special..._

_I'm..._

_I'm afraid..._

_--_

_/End Chapter_

_--_

_**A/N:**_

_Yar, I apologize for the abrupt ending... I thought it fit. Oh, BTW, I'm speaking in authoress tone now, not Hatsuharu... I just wanna marry that guy. Anyway, I'm open to suggestions, and should the next chapter be in Yuki's POV? I think it should... anyway, if you've come this far, please, PLEASE review. I'll get white Haru to give you a huuuuuug_

_Just so you know, I'm thirteen, this took an hour and a half, six pages on Word, all done in one sitting. This is my first time saving it. 3 R&R PL0X!!_


	2. Accomplice in Accompaniment

Sorry if you've been waiting for this, my sister's stupidity made me delete the other version I had of this, which was only a

Sorry if you've been waiting for this, my sister's stupidity made me delete the other version I had of this, which was only a page and a half and far worse... so better late than never?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I only own a white mouse named Yuki, a rabbit named Momo and a couple of tasty Oreos named Haru. And no, I don't own the Oreo Company either. Stupid pricks...**

Alright, so there's just a little bit more of this drabble-thing, and I can finally put it up as part Romance and involving Yuki. I wanted this to be a little more dramatic, but Yuki's a kind of sleepy guy. He doesn't really do drastic stuff. Just like me.

So, yeah.

This took about two hours as well, and yes, I'm fully aware that Hatsuharu and Rin are together, and I'm not going to kill her off like some annoying fan girl prick. Happy now?

I like the word 'prick' today. Hm... I dunno. On with the story, I suppose.

--

Today started pretty normally. My alarm rang, I got out of bed and dressed myself as well as I can in the mornings, tripped down the stairs, punched Kyo in the face, and finally woke up. Pancakes. There were pancakes with syrup, and... I remember smelling fish and toast with cheese. When I looked at the brunette girl, she simple blushed and said something pertaining to the fact that we only had leftovers and she had to go shopping after work today.

I didn't ask anything, but that's just the way Miss Honda is.

After breakfast, I went upstairs, fixed the buttons on my shirt, tied my tie properly, and combed my grey hair so that it didn't look like I had a bad case of static cling. These are all just morning things though, and pretty normal for me, so I can't remember anything in any real detail.

We got to school, and Momiji went flying into Tohru like projectile missile, but he hit Kyo's biology textbook instead. Or, rather, Kyo's biology textbook hit _him._ But that too, is pretty normal. I didn't see Haru, but he skips pretty often. I've stopped trying to talk to him about it; he just says something completely illogical and then comes onto me in a voracious and embarrassing manner. No, these are normal things. All I can _really_ remember from earlier is raising my hand, sensei calling me, the floor flying towards my face... and then blackness.

_Choking, darkness._

_Like some sort of demon is clutching at my throat._

_As though I'm drowning in molten glass, filling up my ears and eye-_

_Can't breathe-_

_  
Can't see-_

_Floor spinning, feet pounding-_

When I do wake up, it's sometime later; and definitely not in the classroom. I can tell from the cool, collected, quiet atmosphere of the place where I am.

Sohma House.

At first, I scan my surroundings frantically like a trapped rat. Because, ironically enough... But then Hatori enters, and my blurry vision clears. I can see that this is his office, so I calm down for the most part. "Haa-ri?" The doctor turns to see that I'm fine and writes some things down, answering back with a monotonous "Yes?" I fidget a bit, picking at a loose thread in my uniform. "I'm okay, right?" Hatori nods and my breathing eases up a little. "It was just another attack, Yuki; but I don't know what induced it. You haven't had one in a while." I nod slowly. Haa-ri's golden eyes catch my grey ones for an instant and hold them there, and he motions to the door with his pen. "Would you mind waiting outside for a bit? I was busy with another patient, but Shigure insisted..."

I nod again, quicker again, and jump off of the table; still feeling relatively shaky. Oh well. I walk out the door, and Hatsuharu walks in. Funny, he looks blanker than usual today; staring straight ahead and pulling his coat around him... but it doesn't really matter. I settle down on one of the chairs and listen to the rain hit the sliding door. It calms me and soothes the torn and tattered ends of my nerves.

_Kyo must be really out of it. He might even cut gym,_ I muse to myself. I really am bored; there never was anything much fun to do at the Sohma estate. Well, not for me, anyway. _Hmmm... I wonder what Haru's in here for._ I listen carefully to the rain, and I can hear a faint 'ouch'. Very calm. Just like Haru. I take a deep breath and can smell the earthy scent of the beads of water mixing with the dusty soil outside, so comforting. Earth, water... blood. I sniff again; that can't be right. No, there is blood, and a small hint of ammonia.

I poke into Hatori's office slightly, but neither Haa-ri nor Haru sees me. Hatori crosses the room towards the ox, his white coat nearly brushing my nose from the proximity. I can smell hydrogen peroxide, so Hatsuharu must have gotten cut on something... I'm not sure.

"So, Hatsuharu," Hatori started in a low voice that I couldn't have heard from my other perch, "tell me the real reason that you're all cut up like that?" Haru is quiet, and I'm slightly afraid. "Well, Hatori," he starts blandly, "I was walking back home from errands, and a group of thugs decided that my necklaces were gay, or something. Thugs don't really need a reason for anything. I went black when one of them pushed me up against a wall, but all of them together were too much for me. I went to Akito, and he sent me here..." Hatori has been staring Haru down this whole time, as though trying to see a breach in expression.

None of that happens though; Hatsuharu doesn't really give anything away. But the idea that a bunch of street thugs can have their way with him isn't very convincing to me. Sure, he may not be a match for Kyo or me, but he's a much better fighter than the average thug. Hatori doesn't seem to think so either. "You're not a very convincing liar." Haru shrugs. "But that will have to do for an explanation." He looks down, I don't think I've ever seen much emotion on Haru's face at all, but there's a definite sense of dejection there. "Now, Haru. For real now. How did you get these wounds?"

Haru looked up again, linking his fingers and making contact with Hatori's eyes, unblinking. "Akito summoned me and then decided to hit me a couple of times and then cut me along the torso." After a small pause, he adds, "A lot." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Haru's eyes flicker to my position and latch onto my own spying grey ones. I blush and move away from the door, I had almost forgotten where I was.

Poor Haru. Akito had never cut me, but the physical beatings themselves were pretty horrible; and he probably tortured him mentally, too. Cutting... Isolation... is there nothing he won't stoop to? I release my fists when I realize that my knuckles are turning white, and I stop biting my lip for fear of a bruise.

There's suddenly a commotion in Hatori's office and I look up. Haru is walking out very quickly, boots clicking against the floor with his jacket under one arm. I glance at his upper body and I see bandages everywhere. I stand up and reach one hand out towards him, like I have no control over my body. Trembling. "Haru..." He glances between me and Hatori's office door, lingering on my eyes. He lets out a questioning noise and I take a breath. "Hatsuharu, are you... what happened?" My fright makes me change my question at the last second, and I must seem so weak to him.

Haru gives a slight nod and turns away. "I'll be fine, Yuki." _That's not what I asked..._ I have to accept it though. I stumble forward and clutch his hand, my mind and body not acting as one. The blush on my face is the only thing that betrays that my mind is still working. Haru gives me a surprised look and kisses me on the forehead. "Really... I mean it." There's such sincerity there that it almost makes me want to cry. The pad of his thumb brushes against my cheek and moves my hair out of my eyes. My body freezes up, finally catching up with my brain. The only part that doesn't seem to be connected yet is the hand holding Haru's, which tightens its grip.

"I feel like getting something to eat, what do you think; Yuki?" Haru asks suddenly. "Er... well, go for it; I guess..." I blink, somewhat confused. Since when does Hatsuharu ask permission for ANYTHING? I guess I'm kind of slow though, because he grabs me by the hand and starts dragging me out the door into the drizzle. "Haru, we're not allowed to leave Haa-ri's office without accompaniment." He turns back to face me, not slowing his pace any. "I'm accompanying you, you're accompanying me, and how is that breaking any rules?" I sit there for a moment in thought. Well, perhaps sit isn't the word, seeing how he is currently dragging me towards his house.

"Haru?" Before I can really ask anything, he states, "I have to get a new shirt or two. The other three are sort of ruined. Just wait in the kitchen with Mom and ignore my father, okay?" I blinked back. "...alright, then."

I walk into the kitchen with Haru, and his mom comes over and squeals, practically knocking me over with an embrace. Nobody says anything for a minute as I crawl out of my shirt and brush my paws off, trying to keep my dignity in the tiny form. Luckily for me, my zodiac form doesn't exactly give away my huge blush. There's another moment or two of silence before Haru starts shaking his head and muttering "Mom" repeatedly as though he were exasperated with something. She giggles awkwardly. "Sorry, Yuki-kun, I just got so excited, I guess I forgot..." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Haru, honey... are you alright? What's up with the bandages?" Haru gave a small, reassuring smile. "It's nothing. I got into a fight; Hatori had to bandage me up. That's all." His mother smiles in a way that reminds me of nothing short of Tohru. "Alright, I trust you, Haru." Hatsuharu walks upstairs. My tiny, furry body is too small a capsule for my rage right now, and I sprint up the stairs after Haru to give him a piece of my mind. I squeeze under the door just in time to see him slip on a black, sleeveless hoodie. I wonder about the practicality of it, but shake it out of my head and get on top of his dresser.

_Thank Kami for claws._

"Sohma Hatsuharu, are you seriously going to lie to your mother like that? We both know you didn't get into a fight. At least not with thugs." I have his full attention now, but that isn't the half of my anger. Seriously, what's with this guy? He has a mom that seriously cares about him even though he's a member of the zodiac, she trusts him completely, and he'd lie to her like that? Haru raises an eyebrow, apparently feeling the ferocity I'm oozing right now. "What? Are you going to _rat me out_, Yuki?" I crinkle my nose in distaste. "Haru..." I warn. I guess he's the only person that takes me seriously in this form. He takes everybody seriously, all of the time. "Anyway, my mom has enough to worry about with financial problems and such, and technically I didn't lie. I did get into a fight. I didn't say it was with thugs." He smiles slightly and taps my nose.

Well, _damn_ if that didn't unnerve me. My fur stands on end. If somebody were to rub me against a balloon I would be clinging to it. He blinks a couple of times, picks me up gently and sets me on the floor. "Stay here until you change back, okay? I'll go get your clothes." I look after him for a second and then look away. Brilliant plan, Yuki. And you worked so hard to do your tie right today, too... I'm sort of surprised I haven't changed back yet, though. Maybe it's from the anger, my sickness and the effects from being hugged? I'm not sure. Haru comes back in and sets my clothes on his bed. "I'll be downstairs, okay?" I nod abruptly so it can be seen, with my small stature. This evokes a chuckle from Haru, which I'm polite enough to ignore.

After about five more minutes poking around and generally wondering how Haru can breathe in this room, I finally change back and into my clothes. I ditch the sweater and roll up my sleeves though; after all, I don't want to look _completely _like a school nerd. I shake out my hair slightly and walk downstairs. Haru is engaged in conversation with his mom, and I can barely hear what they're talking about. Another step reveals that they're talking about the differences between Ritsu and an okami. I can't help but let out a laugh, and Haru turns his head. His face is dead serious, which just makes my laughter increase, and I trip the last couple of steps of the way down the stairs.

_...floor flying to my face-_

I brace myself, but nothing happens. I look up. Of course Haru caught me. Cliché, much? I make a little clicking sound in the back of my throat, and he blinks. He leans forward a little bit, and I find myself shrinking back from his face, blush settling over my face like a thick satin curtain. The way he's holding me, I can't move my head back any more, but he stops moving forward as well. I can feel his breath on my lips, and it makes me feel... anxious? No, no way... I shiver slightly from the proximity and lick my lips from the dryness. "What's the matter, Yuki," he purrs out softly for only my ears to hear, "did I startle you?"

I don't move, and Haru's mom saves me in the nick of time, clearing her throat. She doesn't look disturbed at all, but she's looking at the clock now. "Hurry up and get some lunch, maybe you can get to school in time for the second half if you move it." Haru sets me down, expression blank again. "Right, let's go." I give a slight bow to his mom before I set out the door. The rain had finally stopped. "So, Haru... where are we going, anyway?" He kicks a rock into a bush with his hands in his pockets and looks up to the sky. "How do you feel about Italian?" I felt Haru's forehead with the back of my hand, to make sure it wasn't hot. "Yuki...?" I smile lightly. "Oh, nothing, Haru. I was just checking to make sure you weren't sick, because I thought we were planning on _making_ the rest of the school day instead of skipping it." Hatsuharu didn't turn his head, but he did tilt it and smile a little bit. "Oh, Yuki. You've really got to stop worrying about school. Lighten up."

I open my mouth to protest, but he leans over and pressed a finger to my lips with a "shush". "It would worry people more if you were to come back to school after an attack like that." "What do you mean, 'Attack like that'? You weren't even there." "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki." Hearing him say my name like that makes my spine tingle. "All of your attacks are the same, Yuki dearest. You feel completely normal, you can't move, you hit the floor, and somebody has to pound some air into your lungs until you can breathe again." I blush, glaring at him for putting it like that. "I hate you." "No you don't, you looove me," he teases, clinging to my shirt. "Haru, I hate it when you do that." He moves behind me, clutching my shirt from behind this time, and he buries his face in his hair. I hate it! Well, no... I guess... I guess I hope that I washed my hair this morning. Not like I could remember.

I surrender to Haru, letting out a sigh as he moves his chin on top of my head. "Italian food it is." He emits a contented sigh as well, nuzzling the top of my head. It feels good, I'm not complaining. "I love you, Yuki." "Save that for Rin..." As much as I hate to admit it, he's with Rin. And besides, he's my cousin. Well, Rin's my cousin too... but I'm not pulling away. "I don't need to tell Rin. She already knows." His body bends a little bit and he grips me around the chest from behind, now resting his chin on my shoulder. "And I have Rin. Yes, I love her. I love her more than you can imagine." I slump a little, too tired to try and push him away. "But see? You have Rin."

I swore I could have heard him mutter, "But I want both of you..." but I start to fall asleep to the gentle lull of his heartbeat.

_Doki..._

_Doki..._

_--_

_/End Chapter_

_--_

_**A/N**__:_

_Yay? Boo? I'm not really feeling it this chapter, but what they hey. It's 3:55 AM and I still haven't written a single letter of my 5 paragraph essay for my English tutor today. I'm just out of it. THAT WOMAN IS CRAZY._

_Please R&R? Please?_


End file.
